motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lego Movie
''The Lego Movie ''is a 2014 American computer-animated/stop-motion comedy-adventure film directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. The film is based on the Lego line of construction toys, and was released on February 7, 2014. A sequel, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, was released on February 8, 2019. A spin-off film, ''The Lego Batman Movie'', was released on February 10, 2017, with a second spin-off, ''The Lego Ninjago Movie'', released September 22, 2017. A third spin-off, The Billion Brick Race, is in development. Plot Lord Business, an evil tyrant, breaks into the lair of the wizard Vitruvius and attempts to steal the super-weapon, the Kragle. Vitruvius attempts to stop him, but is blinded by Business's droids. Lord Business successfully steals the Kragle, but is warned by Vitruvius of a prophecy foretelling the arrival of "the Special", who will disarm the Kragle and save the universe. Lord Business, not taking the prophecy seriously, knocks Vitruvius into a chasm. Eight-and-a-half years later, a construction worker named Emmet Joe Brickowski finds a woman named Wyldstyle at the construction site and follows her, falling down a hole in the process. While trapped, he finds the Piece of Resistance and touches it, experiencing several visions in the process and passes out. He awakens in a facility and is interrogated by Bad Cop, Lord Business' lieutenant with a split-personality called Good Cop whose face is on the other side of Bad Cop's head. Bad Cop concludes Emmet is the special and orders him terminated, but Wyldstyle rescues him and the two escape. As punishment for his failure, Lord Business rubs out Bad Cop's other face, supposedly erasing his other personality, and forces him to freeze his parents with the Kragle. Emmet and Wyldstyle meet Vitruvius at a bar tavern, where Vitruvius tells Emmet that they are Master Builders, capable of building unique designs, which Lord Business disapproves of. Wyldstyle soon realizes Emmet is not the Special, but the three are attacked by Bad Cop. However, Wyldstyle's boyfriend, Batman, arrives and rescues the three, and they arrive at Cloud Cuckooland where the remaining Master Builders reside. The Master Builders are unimpressed with Emmet and thus refuse to fight Lord Business. The Master Builders are ambushed by Bad Cop and the droids and captured, but Emmet and a few other Master Builders escape. The rebels encounter Metal Beard, a pirate whose body parts were destroyed during an earlier battle against Lord Business. The crew from the Millenium Falcon pass by and Batman steals their engines, and the rebels arrive at Lord Business' headquarters to use the Piece of Resistance to disarm the Kragle. However, they are ambushed and captured. Vitruvius is decapitated by Lord Business and in his final moments, admits to having made up the prophecy. However, his ghost returns and reinvigorates Emmet to save the universe. Emmet, strapped to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, flings himself off the edge of the universe to save the other Master Builders. Wyldstyle and the freed Master Builders are aided by a reformed Bad Cop and inspire Lego people across the universe to create their own unique weapons to fight against Lord Business' troops. Emmet finds himself in the real world, where he discovers the whole thing to be played out in the mind of a young boy, Finn. His father, the Man Upstairs foretold by Vitruvius, appears and berates his son for ruining his Lego set and begins gluing the Lego sets in place, allowing Lord Business' army to gain the upper hand. Emmet catches Finn's attention and is placed back in the Lego set, where he builds a large robot to battle against Lord Business' army and then breaks into Lord Business' headquarters, but Lord Business traps him with the Kragle. However, Finn's father has a change of heart and realizes that Lord Business is based off of him, and in the Lego world, Emmet convinces Lord Business that he is special. A redeemed Lord Business disarms the Kragle with the Piece of Existence, causing it to explode. With the Kragle eliminated, the Lego citizens celebrate and Batman breaks up with Wyldstyle and allows her to date Emmet. However, Finn's father allows Finn's sister to play with the Lego set as well, and she brings Duplo aliens on the set, who announce to the Lego citizens their plans for invasion, much to Emmet's horror. Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmett Brickowski. *Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle. *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius. *Will Ferrell as Lord Business/The Man Upstairs. *Will Arnett as Batman. *Liam Neeson as Bad Cop. *Alison Brie as Uni-Kitty. *Nick Offerman as Metalbeard. *Charlie Day as Benny. *Channing Tatum as Superman. *Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman. *Jonah Hill as Green Lantern. *Todd Hansen as Gandalf. *Jadon Sand as Finn. Category:Films Category:Dune Entertainment films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Vertigo Entertainment films Category:Lin Pictures films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Children and family films Category:Adventure films Category:PG-rated films Category:Stop-motion films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films Based on Toys Category:2010s films Category:2014 films